iPod Shuffle Drabbles Danny Phantom Edition
by theMagicBehindtheMask
Summary: This is the second edition of the iPod Shuffle Drabbles, now featuring Danny Phantom! 100 Drabbles, just for you guys. Enjoy!


Danny Phantom is not mine, therefore I am sad.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

1.) The Tip of the Iceberg-

"Danny, why didn't you tell me that you could play the saxophone?"

2.) Ordinary World-

There were times when he wished that he wasn't a halfa, and that his parents weren't ghost hunters; that his life was _normal. _One look from Sam is enough to make him realize that he wouldn't trade his life for anything.

3.) Ready or Not (Omaha Nebraska)-

It was far enough from Amity that her parents couldn't control her life, but close enough that he could still see his parents whenever he wanted; in short, perfect.

4.) Daniel-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. It is my pleasure to present, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton!"

5.) House of Wolves-

The mansion is full of the rabid ghostly canines, which, for no apparent reason, have taken an extreme liking to Tucker. Sam's theory is that they smelled the meat he eats at every meal, and I'm starting to think that she's right.

6.) I Can't Take my Eyes Off You

As I looked into their swirling depths, his neon green eyes bled to an icy blue, and the cold aura surrounding us faded.

7.) Not Without a Fight

Tucker's head hit the floor with a sickly crack, and Danny saw red. _Nobody _messes with his friends and expects to get away with it.

8.) The Only Thing Worse than Beating a Dead Horse is Betting on One

"Danny, I don't care about your stupid excuses. We _are_ going out. I don't care if your enemies attack me... I know you'll always be there to save me."

9.) Canadian Idiot

The ghost was surprisingly easy to capture. Just show him a maple leaf and he was putty in your hands.

10.) He Is

Her love, her rock, her best friend, her savior, her _everything; _and that was never going to change.

11.) The Point of No Return

Perhaps jumping off the cliff to save her was not the _smartest_ thing he could have done.

12.) The Kill

"Not gonna happen, Skulker!"

13.) Yours to Hold

At the end of the day, there was no one for her but Danny.

14.) Death of Me

Yeah, it hurt. But at this point, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

15.) Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

"Sam, get some popcorn." "You're closer, you get it." "Fine. I guess we'll go without."

16.) Thanks for the Memories

'Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend' didn't cover the half of it.

17.) Closing

"Danny! The thermos is stuck!"

18.) Fireflies

For some reason, the lightning bugs in the ghost zone were just that much cooler... and deadlier, but that was okay.

19.) Bicycle Race

Danny should have known that Tucker would cheat, but leaving the road covered in tacks was a bit much. Oh well, at least Sam was stuck with him.

20.) Get Your Hands Off My Girl

Sam was in his arms and Johnny 13 on the ground faster than he could form coherent thought.

21.) Lie to Me (Denial)

"I'll be alright. Everything's gonna be okay."

22.) Naked Eating Cheetos

"Sam, that is extremely kinky, but I'll do it for you."

23.) The Great Escape

Danny was no escape artist, but getting out of the shackles was all too easy.

24.) The Motions

Jazz stifled a giggle when the salt ended up on Danny's coffee, and the sour cream on his toast. That ought to wake him up.

25.) Best is Yet to Come

Sam covered her ears when Danny sucked in a breath for a Ghostly Wail, even though he was facing the opposite direction.

26.) Perfectly Flawed

It didn't matter that her poetry was as dark as her makeup, or that her parents were stuck in the 1950's, Sam was still perfect.

27.) Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

Was it kind of sad that whenever he flew, she couldn't help but look at his butt?

28.) Unbreakable

In the darkness of her room at night, she sometimes realized that he wasn't infallible, and that he could one day be torn from her arms forever; they were sobering thoughts.

29.) Monster

He was not a beast, or deformed, or a freak; he was a hero.

30.) Victoria's Secret

"I think that Tori likes _Tucker! _Don't tell him though, or we'll never hear the end of it."

31.) Good Morning Revival

Waking Danny up on a weekend morning was like trying to wake the dead.

32.) Life Starts Now

The portal was closed forever. It was high time for Danny to _live._

33.) Nothing and Everything

"I can go somewhere without my PDA anytime I want to... I just don't want to."

34.) Skimpy Underwear

Danny had no clue who it belonged to, but he could only pray that the lacy thong didn't belong to anyone living in his house _(ohGodwhatifit'sMom's?ewewew!) _and had ended up in his laundry hamper by accident.

35.) Free to be Me

Sometimes he forgot that he didn't have to hide from his sister, and could be himself.

36.) Awake and Alive

He was coherent and breathing, and that was all that mattered to his friends.

37.) Wish We Were Older

"You don't need to grow up so fast, Valerie. Leave responsibility for someone else for a while."

38.) Call to Action

Good grief, sometimes he wished he had his own Phantom-signal. Maybe then he'd know that a ghost was loose before it ever got into the science lab.

39.) Flare

"Tucker, why do you keep road flares in your pocket?" "Danny, why do you carry around lipstick?" "...Point taken."

40.) This Week the Trend

If her parents had only stopped telling her not to wear it, she wouldn't have worn the short skirt to school, she wouldn't have been captured, and Danny wouldn't have had to save her. Again.

41.) Nipple Bitten Off

"That was too close!"

42.) Pain

He gritted his teeth when he landed on the hard concrete, spitting out blood when it pooled in his mouth. He needed to end this. Now.

43.) Believe in Nothing

Honestly, how could _anyone_ live in Amity Park and _not_ believe in ghosts? It was like a residential requirement!

44.) Go Away

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

45.) Macho Man

Sam didn't even try hiding her laughter when Danny started posing.

46.) Eat It

Jazz hated it when her brother ate dinner with his friends. Without his help, she was left with ectoplasmically- animated hotdogs and angry pieces of broccoli.

47.) Up Against the Wall

Plasmius had Danny backed against a corner, and Sam could tell that he was getting desperate. Angrily, and possibly stupidly, she threw herself at the malicious ghost, trying to distract him from her friend.

48.) Lonesome

Apparently, like the bird, the caged Danny sings. Badly, and way off key, but he sings nonetheless. Maybe Sam and Tucker should have gotten some decent blackmail footage before busting him out.

49.) Gimme Gimme Gimme

"Dammit, Sam, give me back my ice cream!"

50.) A Complicated Song

Who knew Sam could play the guitar?

51.) Your Lyin' Eyes

Maddie didn't know what the truth was, but she knew she wasn't getting it. Her children we terrible liars.

52.) Secrets and Regrets

Maybe he should have told his parents who he was before they tried to experiment on him.

53.) Kryptonite

It was _extremely cheesy_ to say, but _she _was his kryptonite; his only weakness.

54.) Girlfriend

"She's NOT my- Oh wait. Sorry, reflex. Carry on."

55.) Out From Under

She would never know how he managed to lose an entire ghostly puppy, but they eventually found him under Danny's bed. Now the only problem was getting him out.

56.) Cut

Why did he join drama again? Oh right- 'cause she thought he'd look sexy in tights.

57.) Cancer

Of all the things that could have killed him, it was the feeling of her stiff hand clasped in his that finally did him in.

58.) Godspeed

She could only keep her panic for him at bay by wishing him luck, and praying that he stayed safe.

59.) Jar of Hearts

Nobody could deny that the décor in Skulker's room was _weird._

60.) A Whisper and a Clamor

She couldn't help but think that his pained whisper was really covering an anguished scream.

61.) Dream On

Sam and Danny laughed at Tucker's expense when the third offended girl dumped her pudding on his already food-laden head.

62.) Sleep

Sam gently brushed Danny's hair off his forehead when he stirred in his sleep, warding off the nightmares like only she could.

63.) Born Again

He didn't think of it as having halfway died, he thought of it as the start of a new life.

64.) When the Boys Light Up

Whenever Danny and Tucker started messing around, Sam had no desire to join them. It wasn't that she thought it was bad, it just seemed extremely stupid. Who would possibly want smoke curling in their face, clogging up their throat, and making them choke half to death, all for a few moments of bliss? It was definitely not worth it. So, when the boys asked her if she wanted to join them, she declined and sat far away from them, ordering Danny to roast her marshmallow for her.

65.)That's the way I like it.

And when Danny burnt them to a crisp, as was his wont, she told Tucker to do it.

66.) Last Resort

And when _Tucker_ dropped her marshmallow in the coals, she snatched Danny's stick and did it herself, resolving to simply stay on the opposite side of the campfire as the pillar of smoke. (A/N Okay, so I did that on purpose. But come on. It was funny.)

67.) Don't You Know You're Beautiful

"You don't have to wear makeup to look gorgeous, Sam."

68.) Somebody to Love

Well, it took them a while, but they finally found someone to take Dora to the ball. And actually, ya' know, enjoy it.

69.) Big Green Tractor

"Seriously, is it even legal to drive that thing on the road? It's people like him who make me have to go to Road Rage classes." "Sam, I'm not even going to point out how many things were wrong in that sentence."

70.) Down in Mississippi

He should have known that Sam would want to help the people whose homes were flooded; her heart was too kind _not_ to.

71.) When a Dead Man Walks

"No, kid, ghosts are manifestations of a dead person's consciousness. _Zombies_ are actually animated dead people.

72.) (If You Want It)

She really liked Cujo, but he was a lot to handle. However, if Danny wanted to keep him, she'd let him keep the little dog.

73.) California

Of course their first stop was Sea World. And of course he would turn intangible when he agreed to sit in the splash zone with her for Shamu.

74.) Entr'acte

They weren't even five minutes into the musical and Danny and Tucker were already asleep. Typical.

75.) Let Me Go

The blue mist escaped from his mouth and he groaned, letting his head drop to rest on his desk. At his teacher's sigh and irritated dismissal, he quickly left the room; the weight of his duty heavy on his shoulders.

76.) Let Them be Little

"Oh for goodness sake, Danny! You can't put Miracle Grow on carrots and call them organic!"

77.) Because

It wasn't something he did for glory or fame. He did it because he was needed. He did it for his friends and his family, and he did it because he was the only one who could.

78.) Hit Me Baby One More Time

"AH! My EARS! Okay! I'll do anything you want! Just don't subject me to this torture any more!"

79.) Baby, It's Fact

Danny watched, bewildered, as Sam socked the poor nerd right between the eyes and said, "And _don't _call me 'Baby'."

80.) Enormous Penis

The add blinked with ferocity on Tucker's computer in the Library, and while he fumbled for the exit button, he had the bad luck of catching the teacher's attention. Poor guy.

81.) Tell Me What to Do

"Okay Tucker, do I plug the thingamabob in the whatchamacallit or do I put it in the thingamajig?"

82.) Marry for Money

Tucker knew that their marriage wasn't based on money, but he still took great joy in teasing them.

83.) Light On

She didn't need a lamp to read when Danny was beside her.

84.) Disco

Sam balked at the sight of the bright lights. "Danny, I'm not sure what's going on here, but I want no part in it."

85.) When You Kiss Me

He walked into his house that evening with purple lipstick all over his face, though his mom had the tact not to comment. His father, however, did not.

86.) Breakout

Getting out of Skulker's cage was possible. Not probable, considering he was alone, chained up, and not expected by his friends for another three hours, but possible.

87.) The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Vlad was gone. Danny didn't care where, and he didn't care how. All that mattered was that he was further away from his parents, and said parents didn't find out _why_ he was throwing a small party.

88.) Forgiven and Loved

His mom hugged him tightly, and he knew that she wasn't mad. When his dad enveloped them in his large arms, Danny felt like crying.

89.) Whatever it Takes

"I'll do anything; whatever you say. Just... Just don't hurt them."

90.) Think of Me

He knew he was dying; fully this time. The least he could do is remind her not to forget about him.

91.) My Town

Amity Park wasn't perfect, but it was his territory, dammit! It was _his_ home, and nothing was going to threaten that.

92.) Bring Me to Life

He would never tell her this, for fear of frightening her, but it was her voice that brought him back from that abyss. Had she not been there, that accident would have been fatal.

93.) Broken Bones

Sam thought that maybe she finally understood what Danny went through when she broke her wrist falling out of a tree.

94.) When I Go Down

I fell hard, and the first thing I saw when I woke was her worried face, floating over mine.

95.) Girl All the Bad Guys Want

All the bad boys wanted her; it's a good thing Sam didn't go for that kind of thing. She preferred the more quiet, secret super-hero type.

96.) 7 8 9

"...It's not that funny, Tucker."

97.) Reckless Pedestrians

Never get in Sam's way when she's driving. Ever.

98.) Taking Over Me

Being overshadowed felt really weird. Sam knew it was Danny, and she knew that he would never hurt her, but to be able to feel and see and hear without being in control felt odd to her.

99.) Death Penalty

When the GIW Agents threatened the Box Ghost with the Death Penalty, Danny fell to the ground he was laughing so hard. They really were idiots, weren't they?

100.) On Fire

"AGH! IT BURNS!"


End file.
